Lickitung Line/DPPt
Lickitung can only be found in the postgame in Diamond and Pearl. In Platinum, Lickitung can be found somewhat rarely on Route 215. Here we go, here we go - Generation IV at last! My favorite pink blob now has a new toy to play with in the form of a new evolution: Lickilicky! While Lickitung itself still has to be babied a little until it learns Rollout, Lickilicky is a very useful Pokemon in the midgame and even into the lategame, being either a potent tank with 110/95/95 defenses or a mixed attacker. In the right hands, Lickilicky will be a viable ally during a Nuzlocke through Platinum. Important Matchups * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): Sorry, sorry, no. Not yet. Even if you went a level above Maylene's Lucario and evolved into Lickilicky, it will not stand a chance here, so stay back. * Rival (Pastoria City): It is recommended you have, at the very least, learned Return before this fight, although BoltBeam and Flamethrower will make this fight a piece of cake. Staravia has an extremely high chance to get OHKOed by either Thunderbolt or Ice Beam, but be wary if you use Return, because even though Staravia can take up to 85% of its health in damage from a single strike, it does know Endeavor, which will equalize the playing field in Barry's favor. Buizel will certainly be OHKOed by Thunderbolt, although even Return has a high chance to knock it out immediately. Return is the best option against Roselia, having approximately a 50% chance to OHKO, while your super-effective attacks are stuck in 2HKO range. Ponyta is 2HKOed by Return, so go nuts on it. Monferno is the biggest threat to Lickilicky in this fight, although he is still manageable - Return will 2HKO, while Mach Punch is stuck in 5HKO range, but will still be able to hit three times. Prinplup is 2HKOed by Thunderbolt, with a high 2HKO chance on Return, although its BubbleBeam has a small 5HKO chance, allowing it to cause some damage. Spamming Flamethrower or Ice Beam on Grotle is the best course of action, allowing you to 2HKO. Without either of those moves, Return is a 3HKO, although it is a manageable 3HKO, because Grotle's Razor Leaf is stuck in 6HKO range barring crits. * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): Lickilicky can OHKO with Thunderbolt on Gyarados, but it's not guaranteed; furthermore, its useful Return does suffer from the Intimidate during the fight against Quagsire if you don't switch out, so while Lickilicky will work against Gyarados, try another Pokemon to lead and totally secure an OHKO if you don't have a Grass-type to deal with Quagsire. Quagsire is workable as long as you didn't suffer an Intimidate nerf, with Return being a solid 3HKO and Quagsire's biggest threat being Yawn. Floatzel is 2HKOed by Thunderbolt while Floatzel's attacks are stuck in 5HKO range, making it a fairly safe battle. * Cyrus (Celestic Town): Lickilicky hits hard, with Return being a 2HKO, but Sneasel strikes back with a surprising amount of force as well, with Ice Punch being a 5HKO and being able to hit at least twice before falling. Golbat will likely also fall in 2 shots to Return, although either Thunderbolt or Ice Beam will be a more definitive 2HKO, while Golbat will not be able to cause as much damage to you as it wants. Lickilicky has a small chance to OHKO Murkrow using BoltBeam, and will be able to handle the fight well, while Murkrow can only 5HKO with Faint Attack. * Rival (Canalave City): Staraptor is 2HKOed by BoltBeam, but take great caution, as Staraptor's Take Down can 3HKO, and the recoil taken plus the damage caused by Lickilicky likely will not knock Staraptor out immediately. Furthermore, you will have to switch out after taking on Staraptor if you took its Intimidate, as Return will seriously suffer from the attack reduction. Heracross is a big no, as Brick Break will easily 2HKO Lickilicky. Floatzel is 2HKOed by Thunderbolt or a full-power Return. Return, at full power, is the only thing that can secure a 2HKO on Roserade, while it is stuck in 5HKO range with Giga Drain. Rapidash is somewhat of a joke, as either Surf or Return will 2HKO, while its own attacks can hardly harm you. Infernape isn't a fight you want to be involved with, as its Brick Break causes a lot of damage. Empoleon is a rather risky fight, if anything. Your Thunderbolt is a 3HKO, while its BubbleBeam is a 4HKO, so fight it only if you have sufficient health. Ice Beam is a 2HKO on Torterra, while its Razor Leaf is stuck at a 5HKO barring crits, so that fight is fairly safe. * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): If you do not know Flamethrower, stay away from Magneton, as it can cause some serious damage before you KO it; if you do, then go ahead and burn it up - Flamethrower 2HKOs. Steelix is easily dealt with if you have Surf or Flamethrower, as either can 2HKO Steelix, while Steelix's Earthquake is stuck at a 4HKO. Bastiodon is a great risk to fight, as Surf is only a 3HKO, and Metal Burst can send the damage caused by Surf right back at Lickilicky, possibly even KOing Lickilicky in return, so it is recommended to let someone else take on Bastiodon. * Saturn (Lake Valor): Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, and Return can all 2HKO Golbat, while the worst it can do is hit you with Toxic - although if it does that, switch out and let Licklicky recover. Bronzor can be dealt with using any of your elemental attacks, although Flamethrower makes the battle so much easier. Still, even if you aren't running Flamethrower, the fight is still skewed sharply in your favor, as Bronzor is only able to cause minimal damage - as the calculator says, all of Bronzor's attacks are "possibly the worst move ever". Toxicroak must be avoided, as while Revenge doesn't quite reach OHKO range, it comes terrifyingly close, and Toxicroak could just pick Lickilicky off with another attack the following turn anyways. * Mars (Lake Verity): Golbat is essentially the same as the Saturn fight - use BoltBeam or Return to 2HKO, switch out after Toxic. Bronzor is almost exactly the same as well, with the exception that Extrasensory is a sarcastically-terrifying 9HKO - use elemental move of choice. Your best option against Purugly is Return, as Thick Fat neutralizes the effectiveness of Ice Beam and Flamethrower, and Surf and Thunderbolt are stuck in 3HKO range. Be wary of Purugly's attacks as well, as Slash can 5HKO and has a higher critical hit chance. * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): Sneasel is an easy target, as Return or Flamethrower will 2HKO, while it is unable to even 5HKO. Flamethrower and Surf both can 2HKO Piloswine, but be careful of its Earthquake, which has a small chance to 3HKO. Flamethrower has a chance to OHKO Abomasnow, but Abomasnow itself is just full of hard-hitting attacks, with its strongest being a 2HKOing Focus Blast. Finally, we have the Froslass that makes Smogon cringe. While Flamethrower is a solid 2HKO on Froslass, it has Snow Cloak, which means that you cannot rely on accuracy. Furthermore, its Blizzard is a 3HKO after hail damage, so if you miss Flamethrower even once, switch out and let something else deal with Froslass. * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): Sneasel is essentially the same as last time, with Return being a simple 2HKO. To take on Crobat, you will need either Ice Beam or Thunderbolt to reach 2HKO range, although Crobat itself will not really be able to harm you - it's best attack is stuck at a 7HKO. Take great care if you are forced to fight Honchkrow, as its Drill Peck can 3HKO, while the only way you can secure a 2HKO is with Thunderbolt or Ice Beam. * Saturn (Galactic HQ): If you were capable of dealing with Cyrus' Crobat with few problems, then Saturn's Golbat should be even easier. Bronzor is really, really easy to take down, as the only thing that can even reach 9HKO range against Lickilicky is its Extrasensory. Lickilicky and Toxicroak are pitted in a battle of 3HKOs, with Return going up against Brick Break; however, this is a losing battle, as Toxicroak does outspeed, meaning that you should steer away from this fight. * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): Simply by teaming up, the Bronzors do become a little stronger, although they can both be dealt with using Flamethrower. Take out Mars' Bronzor first so it cannot set up Light Screen, which will extend the battle against the other Bronzor as well as both Golbats, which are susceptible to BoltBeam and will be 2HKOed without Light Screen. If Light Screen does get set up, Lickilicky should be able to deal with some offensive presence from the Bronzor, although you may want to heal up once or twice while you chip their health away. As for the Purugly and the Skuntank, deal with both of them using Return (if Reflect isn't active) or Surf (if Reflect is up), but be careful - Purugly can drop you to sleep, while Skuntank will ruin your accuracy through Smokescreen. * Cyrus (Distortion World): Return is a solid 2HKO on Houndoom, although you can finish it off with Surf should it burn you using Will-O-Wisp - meanwhile, its Flamethrower is mostly stuck in 4HKO range, although it can extend to a 3HKO with some bad luck. Honchkrow can be dealt with using Ice Beam or Thunderbolt, which are both 2HKOs, while it can only 4HKO with Drill Peck, making it a little simpler than the last battle. Crobat is essentially the same as the last fight, except that Ice Beam and Thunderbolt have a very, very small chance to not 2HKO, instead of the certain 2HKO that existed prior; despite this, the battle is really just as easy. Gyarados is moderately safe, as your Thunderbolt 2HKOs while its Waterfall can only 4HKO and its Giga Impact will only 3HKO - just remember to switch out if you took the Intimidate reduction, as Return will only be able to reach a 2HKO against Weavile if you don't have the attack drop. Furthermore, be careful if battling Weavile, as its Ice Punch will 4HKO. * Giratina (Distortion World): You should be careful if you are battling Giratina, as, while it can only 4HKO you with Dragon Claw and you are immune to its strongest attack, you can also only 4HKO with Ice Beam. Victory is possible against it provided you have healing. * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): Lickilicky has a solid 2HKO on Jolteon with Return, while it can only 6HKO at best with Charge Beam. Return also 2HKOs Raichu, although it does have Focus Blast, which will 3HKO Lickilicky, so take caution and try to ignore the hax that NPC characters use to somehow make all of their low-accuracy attacks hit. Only battle Luxray if your Lickilicky is female, as Luxray has the Rivalry ability. Luxray's Thunder Fang will 3HKO and defeat Lickilicky if Lickilicky is male, although if Lickilicky is female, you will have the upper hand and can defeat Luxray with your Return, which can only 3HKO. Electivire is 2-3HKOed by Return, while it can only 4HKO with ThunderPunch. Switch out or heal if your health is below half, however, as Giga Impact will knock out Lickilicky if you are below half health. * Rival (Pokémon League): If Staraptor outspeeds and uses Close Combat, it will 2HKO Lickilicky. However, once Staraptor takes a defense reduction from Close Combat, either Ice Beam or Thunderbolt should cleanly OHKO. However, should Staraptor lead with anything other than Close Combat, you may want to switch out before it can use Close Combat on turn 2. The fight against Lickilicky's Normal-type rival, Snorlax, is an uphill struggle, because while you outspeed and outdamage it - your Return 3HKOs in comparison to his Body Slam's 4HKO - it can use Rest to cure any damage you deal to it. Heracross and its Close Combat is a big no. Don't let Floatzel's Brick Break scare you - it is stuck in 4HKO range, while your Thunderbolt 2HKOs safely. Return (or Earthquake, if you have it) can 2HKO Rapidash, but if it uses Will-o-Wisp or manages a lucky burn with Fire Blast, switch out or heal, as your physical strength is your biggest advantage against it. Return actually outdamages Ice Beam and Flamethrower when it comes to Roserade, being a solid 2HKO and outdamaging anything that Roserade can throw at you greatly. Infernape is terrifying, stay away from it - Focus Blast 2HKOs. Thunderbolt will 4HKO Empoleon after it eats its Sitrus Berry, while its Brine falls short of its ability to KO Lickilicky. Finally, no matter what Torterra does, it will fall flat to Lickilicky's Ice Beam within two turns. * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): Any of the three elemental attacks will 2HKO Yanmega and Vespiquen, while neither of their attacks breaks 4HKO range on Licklicky. Scizor is even easier if you have Flamethrower, which OHKOs it. However, if you don't have Flamethrower, switch away from it. Heracross and its Close Combat is another big no. Drapion is 3HKOed by Return, or 2HKOed by Earthquake if you know it, while it is stuck in 6HKO range with its two STAB attacks, allowing you to cleanly defeat it. * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): Whiscash is a piece of cake with Return, being a 2HKO against its Earth Power's 6HKO. Gliscor is even easier with Ice Beam, which will OHKO it. Ice Beam is a solid 2HKO against Hippowdon, while its Earthquake is stuck in 3HKO range - just watch out for its Sand Stream support, which will reduce your damage against Rhyperior and Golem. Golem is easy enough even if Sandstorm is active - Ice Beam is still a likely 2HKO, while it will never be able to outdamage you with its Earthquake unless it crits. The more dangerous one if Sandstorm is active is, in fact, Rhyperior. Without Sandstorm, it is manageable - Ice Beam is a 2HKO. However, Sandstorm will reduce Ice Beam to a 3HKO, which gives Rhyperior the upper hand in the fight, as it allows it to attack with Earthquake on turn 1 and then possibly KO with Rock Wrecker on turn 2. * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): Lickilicky's Return will certainly 2HKO Flint's lead Houndoom, although if you learned Earthquake, that move has a high chance to OHKO. Taking Houndoom out will be very simple, but woe to you if it uses Sunny Day while it is alive, as that will make the fight much more difficult for a bit. Return and Earthquake both 2HKO Flareon, although take great caution if there is sunny weather active - while Overheat won't be able to bring you into fatal range without sun, a sun-boosted Overheat followed by Giga Impact has a chance to 2HKO Lickilicky. Rapidash is 2HKOed by Return, although there is a chance that it will knock itself out through Flare Blitz recoil, making this battle simple enough - unless you're fighting it in the sun, which gives Flare Blitz a chance to 2HKO Lickilicky. Infernape may seem dangerous at first glance, and under the sun, it is - Flare Blitz 2HKOs in sunny weather. However, outside of the sun, Infernape can only 3HKO you using Flare Blitz, and it only knows Mach Punch as a super-effective attack. If you know Surf and the weather isn't sunny, Surf easily 2HKOs. Without Surf, Return will 2HKO as well, although that chance can be swayed away from it with a poor nature. Magmortar is a little too tough for Lickilicky to handle, as its Sitrus Berry prevents Return from 2HKOing, and its Flamethrower secures a 3HKO against it. * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Lickilicky's Return easily 2HKOs Mr. Mime, although Reflect will turn that into a 3HKO, and Mr. Mime itself is unable to do anything more than a 4HKO using Psychic. Espeon is 2HKOed with Return, and it only has a chance to 3HKO with its own Psychic attack, although switch out if Reflect is up, as that will give Espeon the upper hand against you. If you know Flamethrower, Bronzong will be easy to defeat. Without it, however, switch out - the fight will just be extremely tedious otherwise. Alakazam is a bit too dangerous for Lickilicky to fight, as Focus Blast, despite its low accuracy, can 2HKO you in the worst case scenario. Gallade is another no here, as Drain Punch will block Return from 2HKOing, and has a chance to 2HKO you itself. * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): Spiritomb is a bit too bulky for Lickilicky to take on by itself, so leave it for someone else to deal with. Roserade is 2HKOed by Return, but not by an elemental attack - don't fall for the trap of using a super-effective attack! Stay away from both Togekiss and Lucario - their Aura Sphere attacks will outdamage anything that you can throw at them. Similarly to Roserade, don't be tricked into using Thunderbolt on Milotic - not only does your Return outdamage it and give you the advantage in the fight, but using Thunderbolt runs two risks: you could get counterattacked by Mirror Coat, and you could accidentally trigger its Marvel Scale ability by scoring a paralysis. Finally, we have her feared Garchomp... and if you know Ice Beam, you win - Ice Beam is a 2HKO, even after its Sitrus Berry, while its attacks can only 3HKO at best. * Post-Game: The Elite Four is essentially the same the second time around, with some exceptions involving Cynthia. Still, the general matchups are the same. Moves At level 20, when you first catch Lickitung, it will know Supersonic, Defense Curl, Knock Off, and Wrap, all four of which are very, very poor moves. Fortunately, at level 21, it does learn Stomp, which means it's got a decently-powered STAB attack; despite that, Lickitung will still need babying. At level 25, we learn Disable, which won't ever see a permanent moveslot. Slam is learned at level 29, which is arguably worse than Stomp because of its 75% accuracy. And finally, at level 33, Lickitung learns Rollout, which is a necessity, because you cannot evolve Lickitung without Rollout. As for whether or not you want to keep Rollout in your moveset, it can be usable, albeit risky, as Lickilicky's bulk means that it can possibly survive repeated abuse from opposing attacks while building up power. Lickilicky will learn Me First at level 37, which is a joke, because "haha lickilicky moving first". Refresh and Screech at level 41 and 45 are fairly useless and will likely not see a permanent moveslot. At level 49, Lickilicky learns an actual good move in the form of Power Whip, which could see some great use in any set that uses physical attacks. Wring Out, at level 53, is a pretty good leading move, allowing Lickilicky to hit the ground running with a base 121 power STAB attack, although you will want another strong attack to finish off a weakened foe. Finally, at level 57, Lickilicky will learn Gyro Ball, which is extremely useful with Lickilicky's low Speed stat. Surprisingly to all but me, Lickilicky's TM capabilities are rather astounding, and are amplified even more with the duplicity of the Game Corner TMs. Ice Beam, Flamethrower, and Thunderbolt are all possible moveset options on Lickilicky with its usable base 80 Special Attack, as well as the Department Store counterparts Fire Blast, Blizzard, and Thunder, if you just need a little extra firepower. Lickilicky can also learn Surf, giving it a decent attack as well as overworld utility. As for physical attacks, Return is essentially a necessity, becoming Lickilicky's strongest attack after STAB. Earthquake is another option for Lickilicky, allowing it to take on Steel-types with which it would have trouble dealing with using STAB attacks, although Earthquake is a highly-contested TM and would likely be used on another Pokemon. For utility or tankiness, Lickilicky can learn both Substitute, which is renewable and useful thanks to Lickilicky's massive HP pool, and Toxic, which is a great option for Lickilicky. In terms of Move Tutor moves, Zen Headbutt is a possibility, allowing Lickilicky to deal with Fighting-types it is somehow forced to battle. One could also theoretically use the elemental punches, although BoltBeam and Flamethrower are better unless your Attack is about 25 to 30 points higher than your Special Attack. Recommended Movesets: * Mixed Attacker: Return/Wring Out, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower/Earthquake/Surf/Power Whip/Gyro Ball/Zen Headbutt * Bulky: Return, Toxic, Substitute, one other attacking move Other Lickitung's stats Lickilicky's stats * What Nature do I want? Any nature that cuts Speed would be practical, as Lickilicky won't outspeed very much, and reduced Speed gives Gyro Ball a boost in strength at the endgame if you decide to use it. A Defense or Special Defense-boosting nature would work nicely as well. * What Ability do I want? Own Tempo is more practical than Oblivious, especially during the Galactic Admin fights with their ever-present confusion attacks. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Learn Rollout and evolve as soon as possible, preferably before Crasher Wake, as a Lickilicky with Thunderbolt can be a viable asset in the fight. * How good is the Lickitung line in a Nuzlocke? Lickilicky is an undeniably solid Pokemon within a Nuzlocke. While it is true that Lickitung's availability leaves many people unable to use it, encountering it is really the biggest hurdle - besides, it's still so much easier to find than Munchlax. Its stat spread, in conjunction with its astounding movepool, allows it to fit a wide variety of team niches, whether it's bulky stall or slow offense. It also never falls totally flat in any fight, maintaining constant usability across the entire game, even throughout the Elite Four and Champion battles. In short, if you ever get the chance, use this pink blob of amazingness. It will rarely let you down. * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark * Immunities: Ghost Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum